


For Your Pleasure

by Marie_Chambers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Chambers/pseuds/Marie_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, geez, did you want me to wave a bloody sign around saying, <i>I want to have sex with you?</i>” </p>
<p>“That would have been helpful!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Going to slowly start adding my works here. Might take me a bit of time, but I'll probably work backwards from most recent to oldest. If you want to read my other stuff I'm also on tumblr at mariechambers.tumblr.com

The Doctor watches Rose out of the corner of his eye as she wrings out her hair, tiny droplets of liquid plinking onto the grating of the console room floor. Her clothes are completely soaked through, the viscous, sludgy substance clinging to her like a second skin.

She’s frowning which is very much not good. Frowning and limping and dripping the gooey rain water of Dreterin all over as she takes slow and measured steps towards the hallway. She’s also determinedly not looking his way. He feels his fingers twitch by his side.

“Uh, are you alright, Rose?” he asks meekly.

“Dandy.” The word is spoken in a flat tone and she still doesn’t turn his way.

“It’s just…you’re limping. Did you hurt you’re ankle?”

“Twisted it, yeah. Bloody rock.”

“Would you like me to look at it?” He scratches the back of his neck. “In the med bay? I’m sure I have something that’ll stop it from smarting.”

Rose finally turns to give him a weary look, the bags under her eyes seeming more pronounced then ever. “Honestly, all I want right now is a hot shower.”

“Okay,” he says, a bit reluctantly. “I suppose I should as well.” He plucks at his own drenched suit, grimacing. “Afterwards maybe…if it’s still bugging you that is, you’ll let me treat it in the med bay? I’d have it fixed in a jiffy.” He tries to hide the mounting desperation in his voice, but he’s unsure how successful he is.

“Sure thing.” But the words lack her usual warmth and the Doctor feels his eyebrows drawing together in concern. Before he can ask, however, she’s already limping her way down the hallway. He closes his mouth with a sigh.

Ruffling a hand through his hair, he makes his way to his own en-suite, rinsing off in the shower quickly before donning a new, clean suit. When he’s made his way back to the console room, he’s disappointed to find that Rose isn’t back yet. He idly flips switches and turns knobs as he waits for her, thinking about places he could take her. The great barrier reef or a planet _covered_ in reefs?

Better make it the planet, he decides, as he remembers the look on Rose’s face.

He punches in the coordinates and then glances towards the silent hallway. His fingers tap absently against the warm machinery of the console. Perhaps he could busy himself with repairs while he waits?

Nodding to himself, the Doctor strips of his suit jacket, puts on his glasses and slips under the console. He begins the tedious task of stripping couplings. Once he’s bored with that he stabilizes the gyroscopic meter. When Rose still hasn’t shown up he even proceeds to fix the chameleon circuit which he promptly breaks again once finished (a familiar and rather common past time of his). An hours passes with no sight of Rose and he begins feeling restless, his empty hand clenching by his side. He darts a look to the doorway every few seconds and after he’s burnt himself one too many times from not paying attention to his work, he decides the only thing for it is to find her. Surely she was done with her shower by now.

Brushing off his dress shirt and donning his jacket again, the Doctor heads off to Rose’s room. Her door is closed, which is a rarity in and of itself. His eyebrows draw together as he stares at the piece of wood. Tentatively, he knocks.

No response.

He knocks again. “Rose?”

This time he hears a soft snore from her room. Asleep then. Makes complete sense with how hard he’s been running her these last few weeks. Nonstop across the universe, outrunning more than the monsters chasing them. He sighs, hand resting against the door for a moment as he recalls the heavy bags underneath her eyes and the way she’d limped from the console room.

It’s this that reminds him of the state her foot is in and he feels that concern creeping up on him, tightening the corners of his eyes and making his hearts beat just that little bit faster. He tries to ignore it, even walks away from her door, but it rises like a tidal wave inside him, all encompassing, reminding him of the other times he’s failed to keep her safe. He shudders as the image of her without a face burns behind his eyelids.

He spins back around so quickly he almost topples over, hand reaching for her door knob in panic-induced desperation, his hearts thundering away in his chest. He slips inside the darkened room, silent as a ghost. He can see Rose’s blonde hair, spilled out over a pillow, her duvet cocooning the rest of her from his view. He takes soft steps towards her, smiling at the sounds of her soft snores. But he only allows himself a moment to observe her like this before he focuses on his task at hand.

A quick sonic, he tell himself. Just to make sure it really is only twisted. He pulls the device from his pocket slowly, aware of every whispering, shifting sound that the fabric of his suit makes. She moves restlessly in her sleep, mumbling and turning over. He freezes, holding his breath. Then he hears her snore again and he sighs, finally getting the sonic fully extricated.

He bites his lip, sonic in hand. Obviously, it will make a sound. He can’t stop that, but Rose tends to be a heavy sleeper anyway. It will be alright, he thinks. Taking in a breath, he moves a step closer, carefully shifting the fabric of her duvet away from where he can just see her toes peeking out. His brow furrows as he sees the slightly swollen skin on one side of her ankle.

“Oh Rose,” he breaths.

It’s nothing serious, likely not even sprained, but it still makes his hearts twinge. Just to make sure, he points the sonic to her ankle and it whirs and casts a pale, blue light over her bruised skin.

“What are you doing?”

The Doctor jerks back, quickly shoving the sonic in his pocket. Rose blinks up at him, her eyes glossy with bleariness and her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

“I…I was just, well-” His hand comes up to tug at his ear and he offers a sheepish smile.

Rose rolls her eyes. “Doctor, my ankle’s fine I promise. Just, please, let me catch a few hours of sleep before you drag me somewhere else would you? Human, remember?”

The Doctor mumbles something and Rose cocks an eyebrow.

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s _swollen_ , Rose.” That desperation is clawing at his throat again, seeping into his words despite how he tries to hide it.

“If I let you,” she waves her arm around in a sweeping gesture, “do whatever it is you think will help, will you let me sleep.”

He perks up immediately. “Absolutely!” Then he darts from the room. He comes back with a wrap and Rose raises her eyebrow. He says nothing, just takes her ankle gently in hand.

“All that alien technology of yours and you’re going to wrap it up with a bandage-Oh!”

The Doctor smirks, looping the fabric once more around her ankle. She lets out a small sigh.

“I hate to admit it, but that helps wonders.”

“Built in enzymes that will take care of the swelling. Also slight anesthetic properties. Don’t want you to be in any unnecessary pain.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she says, and gives him a proper smile. Something inside him loosens and he grins back.

“Now then rest up for the human.” He pats her knee, lingering for just a moment against the soft skin before turning to leave.

_______________________________________________________________________

When Rose enters the console room, a healthy eight hours later, she’s got a bounce in her step. The Doctor immediately jumps up from his perch on the jump seat and flies around the controls.

“Reefs, Rose!”

“Uh, what?”

“Reefs. An entire planet covered in them! What do you say?” He waggles his eyebrows, placing a little shimmy in his next step. She reflexively smiles, but it quickly falls away again. He slows down, pausing in his dance and looks at her with concern.

“What is it? Your ankle still bothering you?”

Rose wraps her arms around herself, biting her lip. “Nah, nothing like that. I just-” She grimaces.

“What is it?”

“I just thought we might go somewhere a little different?”

The Doctor’s eyebrows inch up his forehead. “Different? What do you mean?”

“You know? Different. Like…like a pleasure planet.” She meets his eyes boldly and the Doctor feels the air whoosh out of his lungs. “This lady told me about them once, the purple-skinned one, you know from Yernferi? Asked if I’d ever been to one with you before. Swore on her life it was the best trip she’s ever been on.”

“A-a pleasure…a pleasure planet?” he repeats and then licks his dry lips.

“Yeah,” she says. “Why not? We’ve been going at it so hard, all the world saving. I just need a way to unwind, you know?”

He splutters. “Just, well, we umm, I suppose…I just thought…”

Her face falls. “Sorry. No domestics, right? Daft idea, really…”

“No!” he shouts and swallows harshly. “I mean, no if…if that’s what you want I…I certainly have no…no qualms. Absolutely qualm free, me!” He chuckles nervously and lets his gaze slide away from hers.

“Riiight,” Rose drawls. “Go on, then.”

She gestures to the console.

The Doctor studies the expression on her face intently for a long moment and when he finds no doubts there, he turns to fire up the controls. He smiles to himself, a nervous thing that flutters at the edges of his lips as anticipation curls low in his abdomen.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rose goes to pack a bag. The implications of it distract him so thoroughly that by the time she comes back, sunglasses perched on her head and a duffle bag (that he stares at as if it might reveal to him all it’s secret), he’s still not moved them an inch.

“Have we landed then?” Rose asks, fussing with wisps of hair that seem determined to cling to her forehead.

He jolts and guiltily steps towards the TARDIS, shaking out the daydreams filling his head.

“Not…not just yet.” He flicks a button and almost jumps out of his skin when Rose comes to stand right beside him, her body radiating heat.

“Why’re you all…jumpy?” she asks, waving around at him. He swallows, throat convulsing. Is he being jumpy? He hadn’t thought he was being jumpy? Was being jumpy bad? Was she going to change her mind because of his jumpiness?

When he forgets to answer, consumed in a jumpy induced panic, Rose pokes him in the side. “What’s gotten into you, Doctor?”

“N-nothing,” he stammers, running a hand through his hair. He has to play this cool, he tells himself. Be suave. He casually leans an elbow back against the console and promptly hits a lever and fall straight on his arse. The TARDIS shudders starting a shaky dematerialization sequence and he hastily jumps (and there again with the jumping!) to his feet, grabbing for the controls to ease their way through the vortex. They land with one last shudder that almost knocks Rose over except for the way he reaches a hand out to steady her.

“Well,” he says, hand at the back of his neck. “Here we are then.”

Rose’s tongue touches her teeth. “Where’s here?”

“Now that would be telling,” he says, as he gathers his footing. This is Rose, after all. There’s no need for him to get all wound up. He offers her his arm and she takes it, seemingly delighted. It makes a warm pleasant feeling grow in his stomach and he thinks that, yes, this is it. The edge of the precipice, the chance to fall. It’s time. It’s always been time. He’s only happy that she is here to guide him along. To show the way.

“Oh c’mon,” Rose says, “give us a clue!”

“Hmm,” he says, bouncing on his toes. “One clue then. You’re going to love it! Now c’mon Rose Tyler, not a moment to lose!”

Rose grins at him bemusedly, but willingly follows him out the doors of the TARDIS.

“Wow,” she says, her breath whooshing out of her as they enter a large furnished suite. “Is this our room?”

“Yup,” the Doctor says proudly. “Called ahead and everything.”

He watches Rose take it in. The floors are hardwood, with large fur rugs taking up the space in front of a roaring fire. A crystal chandelier casts a soft glow on the leather couches. A huge glass wall takes up the back of the room, giving them a full view of the paradise waiting for them outside. They’re so high up that it’s almost difficult to make out the scenery below, but Rose still spends a few good minutes looking at the pools and beaches laid out for their choosing. She sighs dreamily.

“This is lovely,” she says, just as her eyes glance over to catch sight of the king sized bed draped with deep purple coverings. Her eyes bulge. “Geez, forgot to get a room with two beds, did you? Guess we’ve shared enough beds in the past before and definitely ones much smaller than this, huh Doctor? We’ll make do,” she says, bumping his hip with hers. His eyes furrow for a moment, confused, until it occurs to him that she must be joking. He laughs, a little too loudly and Rose blinks.

“Right,” she says after a moment, giving him a strange look. “What’s first on the agenda?”

Is this a trick question, he wonders? He scuffles his feet, unsure how to proceed. He’d sort of assumed, she’d well, carry them through this bit. His eyes dart over to the bed and back to her again. She doesn’t miss it.

“You want to sleep?” she asks incredulously. “We’ve only just got here!”

“Umm,” he replies, eloquently.

“I know. Let’s hit the beach first.” She digs around in her bag until she pulls out a pair of trunks. She shoves them at his chest and he instinctively reaches out to grab them. “Look, I’ve even brought your swimsuit for you. Got get changed then.” She points to the huge bathroom.

He flounders for a moment, before reluctantly nodding his head and doing as she bids. So far this is not going exactly how he’d imagined it would. But sometimes it took a bit to…warm up, perhaps? _That’s it_ , he thinks. He’s been so thick. Humans loved a bit of foreplay. The anticipation building. He pulls on his trunks, feeling better already for having figured out her little game. This would be so easy. Even on their worst days the tension was always brimming between them.

She won’t know what’s hit her.

______________________________________________________________________

“The sand feels strange,” Rose says, using a hand to guide her sunglasses up onto her head so she can peer down at the ground. Her toes shift through the reddish brown grains, lips pursed as she tries to put her finger on what’s so strange about it.

The Doctor smiles as he watches her, heart full to bursting as he bends down to pick up a pinch of it between his fingers.

“It’s artificially made here,” he tells her. He plops a little bit into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue. Rose shoots him an exasperated look at the display. Unperturbed, the Doctor says, “It feels smoother doesn’t it? Like it’s rolling off your skin with every step?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Rose agrees, picking up a bit of the sand herself to roll between her fingers.

“Supposed to be like that. It kind of acts to your skin like oil would to water. Keeps sand from getting into uncomfortable places.” He waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, but instead of getting flustered (as planned) she laughs at him.

“Should have brought me here sooner,” she says, tongue peeking out between her teeth. The Doctor goes red and suddenly has the dawning realization that Rose Tyler is going to be much, _much_ better at this whole seduction thing than him. And well, that just won’t do.

He’s going to have to up his game. But how?

“C’mon then,” Rose says, suddenly breaking him from his thoughts. “Race you to the water!”

She takes off, laughing as her feet kick up the strange alien sand. Taking after her, the Doctor cries out, “That’s cheating!”

Rose has already stripped off the pale pink sundress she’d worn, leaving it strewn out on the beach as she goes splashing in the warm tropical water. He momentarily pauses as he watches her hair catch the sunlight and her tiny, yellow bikini clad form framed by the water. His mouth goes dry just looking at her and he stumbles a little as he rushes to pull his shirt over his head so he can join her.

Always one to recover quickly, he jumps in the water, sending a splashing wave her way. She shrieks and playfully begins splashing the water back at him. The game ends when he manages to snag his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest so he can whisper, “Gotchu,” in her ear. And finally, blessedly Rose responds the way he’s looking for. Breath becoming shallower, skin tinging pink, and heart rate accelerating. He smiles to himself, wondering why he ever doubted himself. There was no way she could resist him when he-

Rose suddenly breaks free from his grasp, an easy smile now pulling at her lips as she lounges back in the water, face tilted towards the sun.

“How come there are no people out here, Doctor?”

He blinks rapidly at her, trying to understand the sudden shift in the mood.

“Umm-”

“I mean just seems odd is all, right?”

“Actually,” he say lowly, taking in a deep breath. He turns his gaze towards her, attempting to give her an intense look. “Just affords a bit of privacy.” He raises an eyebrow. Rose furrows hers.

“So what, have you booked us a private island or something?” she states, rather bluntly.

The Doctor sighs as the mood breaks once again. “Not quite,” he admits. “There are other people here, we just…can’t see them.”

This jolts Rose up from her lounging position in the water in order to shoot a suspicious glance around them. “What do you mean we can’t see them?”

The Doctor scratches the back of his neck. “Well,” he begins slowly, “They’ve got a perception filter running along the length of the beach. It’s so that, umm,” the Doctor flushes, “just if, you know, umm, we want to, umm,” he tries to spit the words out, but falters under her look. “Just gives privacy is all. Isn’t it nice to have the beach to ourselves? Kind of to ourselves that is?”

For a moment, Rose’s face is unreadable, but then just as suddenly a smile pulls at her lips. The Doctor sighs in relief.

“Suppose it is nice, yeah? Beaches are always so busy, and this is heavenly.”

“Glad it meets to your approval.”

They stay like that for a bit longer, floating on top of the water and letting the sun kiss their faces. At some point their hands naturally find each other under the water to entwine. He longs to pull her closer, to cover his lips with hers and jump into why they’re really here. But just as he’s about to pull his courage together to do just that, Rose disentangles her hand from his and stretches.

“Think I fancy a drink. What do you say?”

The Doctor pushes down his disappointment. “Your wish is my command,” he says.

They make their way back to the beach and Rose giggles with delight at the way the sand doesn’t stick to her wet toes. She finds his hand again and then frowns in dismay when she realizes the wind has blown away their clothes.

“Oh bollocks,” she says. “Probably should have set our stuff down somewhere properly, huh?” She bumps his shoulder.

He shrugs back. “Not like anyone can see us anyway, yeah?” he replies, his voice a bit hoarser than he’d meant it to be

Rose looks shocked for just a moment, but quickly recovers. “You proposing we just go around starkers, Doctor?” She gestures down her own swimsuit clad form in a sweeping motion and his eyes unwittingly following the movement.

There’s no way he can’t imagine it now, the wet droplets from her hair trailing down her nude form. He turns red and tugs at his ear, looking away. “Umm, well, that would be, umm-”

“I’m joking, Doctor.” Rose assures him quickly. “Your face though!”

“I mean, it’s just, we could. If you wanted.”

Rose snorts. “Good one.”

He shrugs, almost helplessly, and says, “I’m not joking.”

Rose’s steps falter, and she gives him a double take. “I’m sorry, but _what?_ ”

He’s momentarily nonplussed by her reaction. For activities to proceed they’re going to have to, well, get naked at some point. Her seeming resistance throws him off. Unless, he thinks, the idea slowly forming in his head, she’s playing him. Trying to get him to, _work for it_ , as they say. Well, he thinks determinedly, never let it be said he isn’t willing to work for it.

He moves his hand to her hair brushing it behind her ear and preening when she bites her lip at the light touch. Then, calling on every ounce of swagger he can, he says, “You scared of a little adventure, Rose Tyler?”

She scoffs immediately. “No!”

He tilts his head at her invitingly, a smirk pulling at his lips. She flushes, but brings her hands to the back ties of her bikini. Self-consciously she looks around them again, as if someone might pop out of nowhere and see what she’s about to do.

“Just me here,” he promises on a low breath.

“Just you,” she says, pressing her lips down on a smile. “And what has you so eager to get me undressed suddenly?”

He blinks at her, opens his mouth to say something witty and charming, but nothing comes out and he ends up gaping at her like fish. She laughs, the sound filling the air.

“Knew you were pulling my leg,” she says, removing her hand from the ties and poking him in the chest. “C’mon, I think you promised me a drink. They have some kind of bar around here or something?”

“Something like that,” he says, head spinning. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts and holds out a hand for her. “Probably should get changed first.”

“Yeah, okay,” Rose says, smiling. “Lead the way!”

______________________________________________________________________

Back in the room, the Doctor is in a fierce debate with himself. If he had his way, they’d skip the bar scene and get straight to the main event, but he’s loath to deny Rose anything at this stage, wanting her to be in control of the pacing.

He’d just never imagined it would be so _slow_. It was driving him completely barmy.

Rose is in the shower, washing off. He’d told her that the bar they were going to was reminiscent to one of her clubs back on earth. Strobe lights and dancing included. Rose had been seemingly delighted and darted off to freshen up. The Doctor had spent the last five minutes resisting the urge to follow in after her.

What could be the harm in it though? He’d throw her off guard maybe, but this was why they were here. Maybe she was even waiting for him to make the move. All this time he’d been hoping she’d jump him, but maybe she was waiting for the exact same thing.

This thought has the Doctor bouncing to his feet, his body moving quicker than his thoughts can as he suddenly finds himself right outside the bathroom door, his fingers wrapping around the handle. This is it, he thinks, his hearts beating rapidly.

But just as he moves to open the door, it swings open by itself, knocking him straight on his bum. Rose, clad only in a fluffy, white towel, loses her own equilibrium and lands with a resounding _thwack_ right on top of him, knocking the air straight from his lungs. Instinctively, his hands shoot to her waist.

In his head this is the moment when Rose will meet his hooded gaze with one of her own and then lean down to steal his breath in a much more pleasurable way.

In reality, she gasps in surprise and uses her hand to push on his chest to gain some leverage. Then peering down at him she cries, “Doctor, what the hell?”

“Umm…”

“Were you standing outside the bathroom door?”

“Well-” he pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. Was now the moment? To proclaim what she had to know by now. To tell her that he had been looking to join her because he…he-

But as always he takes the cowards way out. “I, well, was just about to knock to check if you were about ready to go,” he says, his voice pitched an octave higher with the lie.

Rose purses her lips as if trying to resist the urge to laugh. “You really are an alien, aren’t you?” she finally says.

“Not as much as you’d think,” he mutters under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he sighs.

Rose shakes her head then manages to maneuver herself into a standing position all while keeping the damn towel strategically placed where needed.

“Just let me get dressed then and we can go, alright?”

He has to exhibit and embarrassing amount of brain power to get his eyes to move from her exposed thighs to her face. “Yeah, uh, great!” he says.

Rose shoots him one last look, almost suspicious and then heads for the bedroom area. When she’s gone the Doctor fills up his cheeks with air and then blows out a long breath. “That went smashingly,” he proclaims to thin air.

Then with another deep breath he pushes himself back up to a standing position and lets his finger travel through his hair.

_Time to begin coming up with a new plan, he thinks._

______________________________________________________________________

It seems obvious by the time they are walking down a boardwalk on their way to the club what has to be done. Alcohol. Alcohol and dancing. Just what he needs to get the courage to make his move.

It is also obvious that by the time they arrive the party is in full swing. Strobe lights flashing and music pumping so that they can feel the vibrations of it under their feet. But when Rose peers inside the open doorway, she furrows her brows and frowns.

“No one is in there.”

The Doctor smirks, “Oh really?” he says, and then guides her inside, the skin of her back warm against his palm.

Rose squeaks in surprise when the place suddenly comes to life before her, bodies gyrating in every single direction she looks. In the corner, bartenders toss up drinks and fill them in a way that are most definitely alien. And the more they walk around, taking it all in, the more people bump into them, shouting out half-hearted apologies and sometimes even stopping to give them both long, flirtatious stares. Rose gapes at all the activity in the room.

“What happened?” she asks.

“No perception filter in here. A party isn’t much fun without all the people is it?”

“Nope,” Rose agrees, beaming widely. “Now come on, let’s get that drink.”

Rose grabs a seat at the bar, pulling the Doctor down beside her to watch the show the bartenders are putting on. They throw the drinks into the air, catching and mixing them in a dazzling display of slowed gravity and the use of all four arms that the locals here come affixed with. Rose claps and cheers along with the rest of the crowd and blushes in delight when one of the bartenders leans over to give her a green and purple drink with a wink. The Doctor resists the urge to scowl at the man.

“What’s in this?” Rose asks, leaning in close so he can hear her over the thump of the music. “It’s delicious.”

The Doctor sticks a finger into the drink, scooping up some of the icy beverage and plopping it into his mouth. He delights when he realizes Rose is watching his movements raptly. For her benefit, he slows down. Taking his time to savor every drop if the drink from his finger. When he finally removes it with a wet plop from his mouth, he grins at Rose’s prominent blush. That’s more like it.

“It’s called Fregeri, the berries they use to make it,” he tells her. “A bit more potent than you’re alcohol back home so take it easy on that stuff.”

“And if I want to get fantastically hammered?” she asks innocently, taking another sip of her drink.

“Not too hammered for when I ravish you later, I hope,” he shoots back.

“What?” Rose shouts, over the music that’s just picked up beat. She cups a hand over her ear and shrugs apologetically. He sighs.

“Nothing.”

“Come on then, let’s dance!” She grabs for his hand again and he follows her quite willingly onto the floor. She almost looks surprised when he doesn’t put up a fight. Then she takes a good look around them.

“Blimey,” she say, running a hand through her hair. “It’s like prom in here, innit?” The Doctor follows her look. The club is full of couples in every direction, grinding against their partners.

“Never been to a prom,” he admits.

This makes Rose smile. “All 900 years and you’ve never been to a prom?”

“Nope. Not a lot of world saving needing to be done at proms, I suppose.”

“Hmm,” Rose says. “Anyway, we don’t have to dance like all of them. We can do it our own way, yeah?”

She looks so earnest looking up at him that he can’t refuse her. Even if he’s not as opposed to the other way as she seems to think he is. “Our own way,” he echoes, then holds out a hand for her.

She takes it and he spins her around in a twirl then pulls her back in close. He settles his hands lightly on her waist and she comes to life under his palms. Hips swinging in time with the music. He follows her movements best he can.

“Not bad,” she tells him, tongue caught between her teeth.

“Told you I had moves,” he says, daring to pull her a fraction of an inch closer. Rose is having none of that though because she comes all the way, arms wrapping around his neck and body twisting against his. He rejoices.

Then Rose leans up to whisper in his ear, “Those people over there won’t stop staring at us. Think something’s up?” She leans back after that, putting space between their bodies once more and raises an eyebrow. He has to resist the urge to bang his head against a wall. Still, he obediently follows her gaze to see there is a couple staring at them, talking quietly. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Let’s check it out,” he says back, grabbing for Rose’s hand and pulling her with him.

When they arrive in front of the couple the man and woman look up in surprise. “Hello,” he says, cheerfully as he can. “I’m the Doctor and this is Rose.”

The woman smiles predatorily, and the Doctor instinctively stands just the slightest bit in front of Rose. Only, she pushes back at his arm to stand by his side again, arms crossed. “Hello,” the woman says, holding out one of her four arms. “I’m Chiktra and this is my partner Bandeona.”

Rose accepts the outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you. We couldn’t help noticing you looking at us, while we were dancing. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes,” the woman says. “Perfectly alright. We just were wondering if you both would be interested in joining us tonight? We have a taste for the more…exotic.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen as realization dawns. He holds up his hands, but before he can protest, Rose says, “Join you for what?”

Chiktra smiles kindly now, taking a step closer to Rose. She runs one of her many hands through Rose’s hair and he suppresses the urge to rip that arm off. Not like she didn’t have backups, right?

“Pleasure, of course,” the woman says. “What else are any of us here for?”

Rose blinks, then jerks backwards a little. “Do you…do you mean sex?”

The woman nods, encouragingly.

“Oh, uh,” Rose says, twisting her hoop earring around her finger. “That is to say, we don’t really,” she gestures between the two of them and then shrugs. “I mean, the Doctor and I we aren’t-”

“Interested,” he finishes for her. “We don’t really want to share.”

“Umm, yeah,” Rose says, shooting him a flummoxed look. “Yeah, no sharing for us, heh. But we appreciate the offer!”

The woman shrugs her four arms. “We understand. Enjoy the rest of your stay, dears.”

When Chiktra and Bandeona are lost back in the throng of people, Rose turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Did we just get propositioned for a foursome?”

He chuckles. “Think so.”

“Never a dull moment, huh?” Rose says, nudging him. “Can you imagine though, all those arms!”

“You regretting saying no?” he teases.

“God no,” she says, laughing. “I don’t think I could keep up with my lousy two arms.” she shakes them at him.

“I don’t know about that,” he says, swallowing.

“You’ve been saying the oddest things, you know,” Rose muses.

Sweat beads on his forehead. “Have I?”

“Oh!” Rose says, startling him. She whips around to stare down the alien bloke behind her. “Watch the hands!” she tells him.

He smiles back at her sheepishly, waving his four arms in an apologetic manner.

“God,” Rose says, turning back around and smoothing down her top. “Why is everyone so randy in here?”

The Doctor stares at her, not really sure if she’s joking or not. At first, he thought she must be. Now he isn’t so sure. He shrugs in response, feeling that might be the safest answer.

“Are you okay?” Rose asks, suddenly resting a hand on his arm. “You’re not uncomfortable are you?”

“Me?” he squeaks. “No, no it’s fine. I’m used to it really.”

“If you’re sure,” Rose says. “I wouldn’t mind going back to the room, if you want.”

Oh, he wants, he thinks. His eyes darken. “On second thought, that sounds like a much better idea, Rose Tyler.”

_______________________________________________________________________

When they get back to the room, Rose goes to change into something more comfortable. _More comfortable_. Those were her exact words. He kicks off his trainers and loosens his tie while he waits, trying not to appear too eager.

When Rose comes back out, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he really, really tries not to let his face fall. Rose doesn’t appear to notice anyway. “Movie night?” she says.

“Or we could go to bed?” he says hopefully.

Her brows furrow. “I’m not tired.”

He blinks. “Yeah, no, neither am I.”

“So, movie then.”

He sighs. “Sure. What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever is fine. Go get it started. I’ll pop some popcorn.”

With that she turns to pad her way to the little kitchenette. He hears the telltale signs of the popcorn popping and starts looking through the movie choices. He blanches when he takes in the titles.

“Hey Rose,” he calls. “Are you sure you don’t want to do something else?”

She comes back into the room holding the bowl of popcorn. “Nah, I want to watch a movie. Just pick one, yeah?”

He blinks, perusing through the obscene titles again. “I don’t know which one you’d, umm, like,” he finally says.

Rose bends down next to him and bursts into laughter. “Bloody hell,” she says. “Why didn’t you just say? Someone must have left they’re, uh, movie collection here, huh?” She covers her giggles up with her hand.

He’s about to argue that he’s pretty sure all the rooms come standard like this, but he doesn’t get a chance because Rose has _finally_ shoved her hand down his trousers.

Well, the pocket of his trousers that is. She’s got her tongue sticking out in concentration as she digs around. He definitely does not make a squeaking sound.

“What’re you doing. Not that I’m, well, I mean-”

“Got to be in here somewhere….Ah! There it is.” She pulls the first Harry Potter movie out of his pocket with a triumphant grin.

“Oh. Great! Forgot that was in there.” He rubs a hand through his hair.

Once the movie is queued up, Rose snuggles down next to him, settling a blanket over their laps. The Doctor wonders (not for the first time) if his luck is about to turn. It’s about halfway through the movie when the Doctor has an idea.

Rose is resting her head against his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Her legs are curled up beside her, thigh pressed against his thigh. Trying to be nonchalant about it, he lets his hand drift to her leg. When she doesn’t react the Doctor let’s out the breath he was holding. He rubs small circles over the soft material of her sweat pants, letting his fingers say the things he can’t make his mouth say. Gallifreyan symbols and english words meshing together. He keeps his eyes focused on the screen too afraid to look at her face.

He keeps up the steady tracing for about five minutes before he dares creep his hand up a bit higher. That’s when Rose lets out a loud snore against his shoulder.

He freezes, hand now resting on her thigh. She’s asleep. She’s been asleep this whole time. He briefly considers throwing himself out the window to escape the complete humiliation of how badly he’s failed at seducing her. On a _pleasure planet_ meant for seducing, no less.

Sighing, he shifts around so he can gather Rose up into his arms and bring her to bed. Not in the way he had hoped, but he doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch. Rose nuzzles sleepily against him.

“What’s going on?” she slurs out.

“Time for you to go to sleep,” he says, pulling back the covers and tucking her in.

“Thanks,” she mumbles.

He leans down to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, Rose.”

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the Doctor is determined to bring the charm full force. He’s made them breakfast (and definitely didn’t go and grab some already freshly made up plates from an irritated TARDIS or anything) and he’s even let her sleep in despite how antsy he’s feeling.

Still, he’s relieved when Rose finally emerges in the kitchenette, hair rumpled up and eyes drooping. He bounces on his toes when she catches sight of him, already dressed in his suit and hair styled impeccably (in other words, he looks quite dashing and jumpable in his opinion). “Rose,” he cheers. “I made breakfast for us.”

“Did you really?” she says, taking a whiff of the air. “Smells good.”

They eat breakfast in companionable silence, The Doctor wise enough to let Rose wake up and drink her cuppa before he starts babbling at her. Not that he actually babbles or anything. Definitely not.

“What do you want to do today?” he asks her, carefully.

She ponders this for a moment. “There was that spa in the foyer, yeah? Could do with a massage.”

“Ah, it’s actually…no one works down there. It’s…we can make use of the room ourselves though…” he trails off hopefully.

“Like what, give each other massages?” she asks, eyebrows furrowed. “Seems strange.”

He gulps. “Not really. I’m, uhh, quite good at it?”

Rose stares at him, in an almost calculating sort of manner and he fidgets in his seat. Then she smiles. “Alright then.” She takes a sip from her cuppa. “I’ll give it a go.”

“Yeah?”

“Show me what you got,” she says, lips quirking up.

“Get ready for the best massage of your life, Rose Tyler!”

He stands, reaching out a hand to help her out. She takes it.

“Wait I’ve got to change out of my pajamas.”

“Why? No one can see you anyway. Perception filters and all.”

Rose bites at her thumbnail. “Suppose that is true. And I’ll just have to take them off anyway for the massage.” Her tongue snakes it’s way in-between her teeth. “Lead the way, Doctor.”

He does, body humming with excitement.

The Doctor swipes his credit stick at the spa, granting them access into the massage rooms. Racks of lotions and oils and fluffy white towels line the walls. Rose reaches out to pluck one of the towels down. Then she gives the Doctor a pointed look.

“Hmm. Oh!” He turns red and spins around. He hears Rose mutter something under her breath as she begins undressing. Undressing! He can hear the shifting of her clothing, the way it drags over her skin as she pulls it down. Can almost picture it, even.

“Done,” Rose says, jerking him from his thoughts. He spins back around, to find her securely wrapped in the towel. She brushes her hair from her eyes and gives him a slightly hesitant look.

“You can, uh, lay down there.” He points to the massage table. “Then I can start. If you want?”

Rose silently does he says, laying with her head pillowed on a towel at the head of the padded table. On slow, cautious footstep he approaches her then gently touches where the towel meets her back. Hoarsely he says, “I’m goanna drag this down a bit. That okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” Rose says, closing her eyes.

With his hearts beating quickly in his chest, the Doctor drags the material gently down, exposing her shoulders and the line of her back. When he reaches her bum, he leaves the towel scrunched up there.

The urge to touch her is nearly overwhelming and now finally with permission, he feels unbearably giddy and nervous. He grabs a bottle of scented oil and let’s it drip onto her back.

Rose gasps a bit in surprise, back flinching like she wasn’t quite expecting it, but she soon settles back down. The first touch of his hands against her back makes them both sigh. He kneads at her skin, dragging his fingers through the oil. Rose hums in pleasure, her eyes drooping.

“God, that’s heavenly,” she whispers. He works at her shoulders for a bit, keeping it safe and then slowly he feels her relax against his hands. He smiles, letting his fingers trail daringly further down to her lower back. He works out the kinks and knots and then, finally, he let’s his fingers trail right along the edge of where the towel cover her bum. Rose jolts and then starts laughing nervously.

“Okay, think that’s enough for me.”

He blinks, shocked and unwillingly pulls his hands away. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yeah, pretty sure. Yeah.”

“Rose-”

“Do you want a go?”

“Sorry?”

She sits up a bit, grabbing for the towel and pulling it back over herself. “I can do you next?”

That sentence is all he’s wanted to hear since they got here. But something about the way she’s said it and also the way she won’t meet his eyes makes his stomach drop.

“No, that’s, I’m fine.” He scuffs his converse-clad foot against the ground.

Rose nods and he can feel the relief coming off her. “Think I want to go back to the room for a bit, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah alright,” he says softly, feeling like something has gone terribly, horribly wrong. “Let’s go back to the room.”

_______________________________________________________________________

It’s back to the drawing board. He’s been sitting on the little back patio of their room, tapping his fingers against his leg as he brainstorms.

He’s absolutely perplexed by her lack of reception during this trip. Typically, the tension was wound so tight. She’d give him looks like she wanted to jump him, looks he knew he unwittingly echoed. So what had happened during this trip to change all of that? Hadn’t she been the one who wanted to come here?

He’s just contemplating the merits of getting them into some life endangering situation to get the adrenaline pumping when he hears a shriek. He jumps to his feet, trying to suppress a grin. Perhaps the life endangering situation would find them.

“What the hell!” Rose cries when she sees him. She’s pointing at a sleek black box, her face red.

“What? Is is a bomb?”

“What?” Rose echoes. “No. It’s…It’s…” She waves her arms about. “Just look!”

Expecting the worse, he peers inside the black box. His eyes widen and he rears back when he catches sight of what’s inside. It’s at that exact moment that he has the realization that Rose really, truly has no idea why they are here. No idea whatsoever. “Rose-”

“Please tell me the same people who left those movies left these too.”

He glances down again at the box. The box full of sex toys. Sex toys that come standard with every room. He goes to say something, but she does before he can.

“You’ve been acting so strangely,” she says quietly. “Ever since we got here, everything has been so strange. On the beach, in the club, during the massage. Tell me what’s going on, Doctor? Why are there bloody sex toys in our room?”

The Doctor runs a hand through his hair, suddenly frustrated. “You’re the one who wanted to come here. How could you not have realized?”

“Realized what? That pleasure planet didn’t mean a holiday and was actually referring to a bloody sex resort!”

“I thought that was obvious!”

“Obvious! Are you kidding me? You, obvious? I still can’t quite figure out why you even brought me here.”

He flushes deeply at this, his jaw going tight. “Really Rose? That’s a bit of a low blow, don’t you think?”

“I’m being serious, Doctor. This feels like it’s coming from nowhere.”

“Well, geez, did you want me to wave a bloody sign around saying, _I want to have sex with you?_ ”

“That would have been helpful!” Rose shouts, “Considering all your mixed signals all the time.”

“Well let me be perfectly clear then,” he growls, frustration from the past two days burning in his veins. He takes a step forward.

“Be a nice change,” Rose says, also taking a step forward until they’re toe to toe, her chin tilted upwards.

“I’m going to kiss you now, you know,” he says.

“Don’t say it, just do it.”

“I don’t want you to be blindsided anymore,” he snarks.

Rose lifts a hand to her head, rubbing at her temple. “You absolute bloody wanker,” she hisses, right before she drags his tie down and snogs him herself.

They’re teeth clash, but that doesn’t deter him as he presses one hand tight against her back, his other going to tangle in her hair. Her hands dig into his shoulders and they stumble backwards against the nearest wall. He crowds her against it, ravishing her mouth until he can feel her trembling, can hear the whimper deep in her throat.

It takes little coaxing to get her to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands supporting her thighs and her back pressed tightly against the wall. His lips start a trail down her neck, sucking at the skin there. He grinds against her, his clothed erection rubbing tightly against her core and she gasps.

“Again,” she whines.

He does, a rhythm forming and then dissolving just as quickly when he realizes just how close he already is, the pleasure mounting rapidly. He realizes at that moment that he can come just like this, rubbing up against her until he shatters.

Her hands have moved to his hair, scraping against his scalp as her mouth gapes open in harsh pants, neck tilted back.

“Can you come like this?” he rasps, because the friction against his cock is almost unbearable and he’s quite frankly seconds away from making a mess of his trousers.

Rose nods and he focus his next few thrust to do just that, angling them to drag against the seam of her pajama bottoms. Her hands tighten in his hair and a long moan leaves her lips when he hits a good spot, her legs trembling around his waist.

She buries her face against his neck on the next grind, her hands tightening around his waist to keep his cock tight against her as she convulses in his arms. Strangled cries leave her lips as the pleasure wracks her body and he’s not sure he’s ever seen anything quite so beautiful.

It only takes a few more rocks of his hips for him to follow her over the edge, his cock pulsing and the pleasure ripping through him. Rose rubs at his back until he comes down from the high. He grimaces a bit at the mess in his trousers as he slowly sets Rose back to her feet.

She’s the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry, Doctor. Not for what just happened!” she assures quickly when she sees the look on his face. “It’s just I was a bit thick about all of this, wasn’t I? But you have to understand, it’s only because I didn’t let myself believe that this is what you wanted just in case it wasn’t true.”

“I’m sorry too,” he whispers, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re right. I do give a lot of mixed signals.”

She leans up, to really quickly peck him against the lips before burrowing into his arms, wet trousers and all. “I’m very pleased with this outcome though,” she mumbles.

He chuckles, hand gliding through her hair. “Me too.”

“Think we can do it again sometime? Properly?”

He grins into her hair. “Oh, I think we can make that work, especially considering we have a whole ‘sex resort’ to make use of. Don’t you think?”

He can almost hear the wicked tone in her voice when she replies, “Forget the resort. I’ve been dreaming of shagging you right against the console for ages now.”

“Rose Tyler,” he says scandalized. He pulls back to meet her eyes.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it!”

“No you’re right I have.” He grabs her hand, eyebrow raised. Then he jerks his head toward the direction of the TARDIS. “Run?”

Rose squeezes his hand, eyes tender. “Always.”


End file.
